impossiblebossesfandomcom-20200214-history
Narthuul Gravelord
*EVIL LAUGH* Narthuul has multiple lives. He periodically summons 4 gravelings near a player the whole fight. Gravelings have 30 life, deal 150 melee damage and get devoured after a 6 seconds to give Narthuul ???% energy. # Sword: 100% life, gains 1% energy per second. # Staff: 100% life, gains 3.33% energy per second, can instantly chain random players. # [Hard+: Sword+Staff: 50% life, gains 4% energy per second, swaps weapons often and can use all moves. Moves EXILE Marks the ground progressively outwards in random spots and below each player, marks explode for 750 (1250?) damage each. GRAVELINGS Counter (1.5s cast) Summon gravelings that start attacking players. If you don't kill them fast enough Narthuul devours them, restoring a portion of his energy. They can get devoured very quickly, this is indicated by a timer below their lifebar. RENEWAL Counter (8s channel) Only casted if at least one hero is chained. Heals 30% life and 20% energy over the duration, deals 350 damage per second to chained players. Sword Basic attack is a vertical slash for 750 damage and interrupt. leaves soulfire BLIGHT Counter (1s cast) Traces 6 trails of soulfire from the boss. Soulfire lasts 5 seconds and deals 400 damage per second. NETHERTRAP Conjures a large soul circle with pestilence in its center around Narthuul or a player lasting 8 seconds and slowly moving, the soul circle deals 250 damage/second and heavily slows. REND Throws his spinning sword towards a player for 3.5s that deals 1100 damage/second and slows. The sword redirects towards a player after 2s or any wall impact. GRAVESTRIKE Teleports behind a player to execute a giant vertical sword slash for 3000 damage, interrupt and brief slow. leaves soulfire SOULCHAIN (unnamed?) Chains the boss to a random spot near him, healing him for 0.5% health and 2% energy per second. A hero that isn't already chained can break the chain regeneration by moving into the spot, however this will chain him to Narthuul until the next ultimate, the chain pulls you if you get too far and deals 25 damage per second. Staff Basic attack shoots a pestilence. Pestilences last until ultimate, deal 275 damage per second and stop moving after 1 second or on walls. PESTILENCE Counter (1s cast) Shoots 5 pestilences in front of him. SUFFER Counter (.75s cast) Marks the ground 5 times at random spots that release a circle of 5 piercing death bolts each which deal 1500 damage per second and poison for 800 damage over 8 seconds. VANQUISH Counter (2s cast) Locks onto a player before slamming a large area in front of him for 2000 damage, 10 seconds slow and chain to him. Raise Counter (0.75s cast Summon a necromancer that channels a short time before crashing into a player, restoring himself to full life, knockbacking, dealing 750 damage and applying Decay to the player hit. He repeats this sequence as long as you don't kill him. He may change target. NETHERBEAST (Counter?? cast) Conjures three necromancers around a player that fuse towards him into a netherbeast lasting 5 seconds, it slowly moves towards the player and pulses every second for 1500 damage and knockback. DOOM # Stands or teleports for a favorable spot and absorbs all pestilences. # Pulls chained heroes inward and they lose 500 max life permanently stacking up to 4 times. # Executes a giant horizontal slash with his sword for 4000 damage and heavy knockback. Covers only 270° dead angle on back-left side of Narthuul from where he starts swinging. # Raises his staff, zaps players for 250 damage, poison for 800 damage over 8 seconds and 1 second stun. Releases all stored pestilences in circles around him, those disappear on walls. Category:Boss